


beating heart of stone

by Pomfry



Series: Wanted: Rebel Leader and War Criminal Pink Diamond [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations of War, F/M, Pink doesn't lie, Rebellion, resolve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Pink looks at herself, at the Earth, and comes to a decision. It's different than the one she would have made, once upon a time.





	beating heart of stone

**Author's Note:**

> just a thought that expanded into something else.

Pink - Pink never thought she would be doing this. Never thought that her fellow diamonds would dismiss her like this. She tried putting her foot down, tried telling them that she wants to save the life on Earth. They ignored her, told her to continue the colony.

Pink doesn’t _want_ that. She wants to preserve this life on this planet, wants to make this beauty stay. And Pearl….oh, Pearl. Pearl adores her, does everything she can to help her. Pink wants to release her from her duties as her pearl but as it stands Pink _needs_ her. She needs her to help her keep a level head, needs her to keep her rational.

She doesn’t try to contact White. White - she doesn’t listen. Never has. She’s always, always talked over her, never let her speak her mind. Pink thinks that the Earth is a chess piece to her, a single pawn in a long drawn out game between them that Pink never even wanted to play.

She sighs, leans back in her throne. Earth is thriving beneath her even with the Gems bursting from the ground, but it won’t be for long unless she _does something._ Pink is the diamond with the ability to save life, the ability to save cracked gems when she cries and the ability to make gem shards out of nothing. She’s able to make gems from dirt, able to take some in her hands and breathe life into it until a new gem pops out. That’s how she made the Rose Quartz gems. She took some of the earth from outside her palanquin and made new life, made a new _gem._ Her kind is nothing but a parasite, nothing but a species made to destroy whatever life they land upon. Which, if she thinks about it, is rather ironic considering all of her powers are based around life.

Pink’s always been one to run from her problems. Always been one to blame someone else, but - for this, she thinks, she can’t do that. She needs to take responsibility. Pearl’s standing quietly next to her, hair a slight mess from the last time they went down to the surface, and Pink wants her to be free, wants her to make her own thoughts. But that won’t happen unless Pink does something. Does something so drastic that it will change everything forever. And she can’t do it behind a facade, not like White who hides her coldness under fake compassion. She can’t let anyone live under a pretense, not even herself.

And just like that, she reaches her decision.

“Pearl?”

“Yes, My Diamond?”

“Call Yellow and Blue.”

“Yes, My Diamond.”

Two screens pop up and Blue and Yellow are there, looking down at her like she’s just an annoyance. Pink gets to her feet, hands clenched as she looks them right in the eyes.

“What is it, Pink?” Yellow starts, leaning back in her chair. Pink smiles at her, all teeth.

“Earth is _my planet,”_ she begins, and Blue heaves a breath, resting a hand on her forehead, opening her mouth to speak, but Pink cuts her off before she can. “No, you will _listen to me_ like I am a leader of Homeworld, Blue Diamond.” They sit up at that. None of the diamonds ever call each other their official titles.

“Pink, what is this about -”

“Earth is my planet. I am the bringer of life, or have you forgotten that? I refuse to let anyone harm this planet, harm _any_ planets. Our world is destroyed because of our greed and I will not let it happen again.” Pink lays her hands on the console, looking at the gems who were like mothers to her in the eyes. “From this day forward, I am no longer a Diamond. I _refuse_ to let our kind kill others.” She lifts her chin defiantly. “Look out, Yellow and Blue Diamond. Come near Earth, and you will not live to see it again.”

She cuts off the feed, the sudden exhilaration disappearing and making her stumble. She needs to change her outfit. She needs to not look like a child. She needs to look like a warrior, like a rebel leader. She needs to gather her court, release them from their thrall for her, and tell them that under no circumstances are they to follow her unless they genuinely wish to do so.

She needs...needs…

Pink sighs. What she just did was foolish but necessary; it was needed but stupid. But it had to be done. She is made for life. Her kind does nothing but kill it.

What she needs, she thinks, is a _sword._

“Pearl,” she says, her voice unnaturally calm. “Get me a bismuth. Tell her to make a sword, the best sword. One that will never break and one that will never cut a gem.”

Life is life. Pink will not destroy any life, not anymore.

“Yes, My Diamond!” Pearl opens up a communicator, calling for a bismuth. “My Diamond...what you just did -”

“It will change our society down to the bones,” Pink says. Her eyes are closed, her gem burning as she tries to figure out just what she should wear.

Why not pants with the classic frills on top? Make a star instead of a diamond on her chest, leave her gem exposed as a message that _anyone,_ even a diamond, can rebel. Get rid of the sleeves, of the gloves. Make boots with heels sharp enough to kill someone.

Her gem glows and then Pink is looking ahead, hair down to her shoulders now and just a little bit taller.

Perfect, she says inside her mind. No longer is she the childish diamond, the one with the least power. No longer is she the diamond with too much compassion. Now, she is the diamond with the power to make or get rid of life. Now she is a leader of a rebellion even if she is the only one in it. Now, she is no longer underneath her fellow diamonds’ thumbs.

Now, she thinks, it is time to start. Freedom is approaching, a breath of fresh air after thousands of years of stifling traditions, of requirements when she only wants to approach other gems as equals. Freedom is coming for them, for everyone, like a starship run off course. Pearl and all the other gems are going to be _free._

Now is the time to start, she thinks again, and opens her mouth.

“Pearl, gather everyone. We’re going to make a revolution.”

(And if Pink’s hands shake when she makes her way over to the Warp-Pad, no one sees it but her.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!
> 
> (I also have a discord! https://discord.gg/g7XEFtn)
> 
> Commisions are open, by the way! Just message me over Tumblr and we can discuss things over!


End file.
